


Cursed Camp

by stray_wrds



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Summer Camp, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_wrds/pseuds/stray_wrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel go to a summer camp owned by their Great Uncle Stanley. They meet and befriend many campers, eat smores, and tell ghost stories by the campfire. What adventures await them at Camp Mystery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper hates bugs, Mabel loves glitter, Stan hates the creep in the woods, and Bill loves causing mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter a bit!

“Summer camp?” Dipper asked, “Are you kidding me?” Dipper shifted in his seat on the bus as it bounced over a pot hole. “I didn't sign up for mosquitoes and bears and strange unknown relatives.”

“Don't be such a downer Dipper!,” Mabel punched her brother's arm and grinned widely. Dipper grimaced and rubbed his arm in response.

“I'm just a little worried..” 

“We're being sent to a summer camp in an vastly unknown part of Oregon that is owned by our Great Uncle who we've never met! What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don't say that Mabel! Something bad always happens when people say that!” The rusty old bus rolled up to a musty dirt path and an old rickety sign that read, “Camp Mystery” in poorly painted letters. An old beer bellied man leaned against the sign as he flipped through the papers on a clip board.

Dipper and Mabel walked down the bus aisle and stepped off of the bus with their huge back packs bouncing on their backs. “Woah, are you the camp counselor!” Mabel asked. “Your face is sparkling!” 

“Yeah that's what happens when a kid with hair bigger than Madonna's gets a hold of glitter glue.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Glitter glue!”Mabel exclaimed causing the old man to jump. “This camp has everything Dipper!”

“Wait, Dipper? You two are the Pine twins?”

“Uh yeah we are,” Dipper replied. The man smiled and adjusted his glasses. 

“Finally more Pines that _aren't_ insane! Welcome to Camp Mystery! I'm Stanley your great uncle and camp leader for the summer.” He smiled. “Well we should get down to camp. Why don't you kids walk down this dark ominous dirt path with me.” Stanley began trekking down the path to the camp grounds.

“What?” Dipper asked. “I don't trust this guy Mabel,” Dipper whispered to his sister. Mabel chuckled.

“You don't trust anyone, not even me. But I won't let that stop me from having fun this summer like it did last summer and the one before that.” 

“You two coming?” Stanley called up the path.

“Mabel, listen-”

“No _you_ listen. Down this path there is a kid with hair bigger than Madonna's, a mysterious relative we know nothing about and glitter glue. Glitter glue Dipper.”

“KIDS!”

“This summer is going to be amazing and it can be amazing with or with out your weird cryptic thinking.” Mabel looked at Dipper waiting for a response. When she got none, she said ”Coming Stan!” Mabel skipped down the path while Dipper reluctantly followed.  
Dipper jumped when he heard a laugh. The laugh seemed to echo all around him. Dipper looked around and saw no one. He picked up his pace.

Of course Dipper had no idea that across the camp an angered spirit was laughing. He laughed because he had found the best puppet that had crossed his forest yet.


	2. Fire Ants and Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper isn't having any fun at camp. That sucks for him since Mabel is having a blast!

Days passed and Dipper didn't get any happier about being at a weird summer camp. He got madder. He was stuck in a room full of morons and evil doers. His cabin counselor was a teenager named Robbie. He knew about Dipper's crush on his girlfriend Wendy and made his life hell. It wasn't like Dipper had a chance, it was just that Robbie was hanging onto this relationship by a thread and anyone who could make Wendy want to break up with him , scared him.

Because of this Robbie let the other campers take Dipper's bed and put it into the presumed monster infested lake, dig up fire ant nests and dump them on to Dipper's bed, and do many other things that made camp hell for Dipper. Every time Dipper thought of confessing their wrong doings to his uncle Stan, the boys shamed him and he couldn't muster the strength to do it. A boy named Gideon liked to cause the most pain to Dipper. He put poisonous plants and insects in his bed every chance he got. He had the hair of Madonna but the heart of the devil.

Mabel on the other hand was doing well. Although not everyone in her cabin liked her, she had made two friends named Candy and Grenda whereas Dipper made none. Mabel was even friends with her cabin counselor a teenage girl named Wendy. She was kind and strong and liked taking the girls on treks through the woods showing them things they wouldn't see if they stuck to Camp Schedule like the strange gnashes in the trees. And the odd footprints in the earth.

But tonight all the cabins would get to come together, and talk around the bonfire. The camp had these nights once a week since most of the time the campers would be immersed in the various activities the first few weeks. This night the stars shined bright and Dipper spotted a star shooting across the night sky. He hoped that meant things would get better. He wished that it meant things would get better. And his wishes seemed to be answered when Mabel plopped down on a log next to him.

“Sisters,” she said, “This is my twin brother Dipper!” Candy and Grenda introduced themselves and gushed about how similar Dipper and Mabel looked.

“It's because we're twins. That's why we look similar.” He was not in a very happy mood. He never seemed to be in one.

“Dipper...” Mabel's concern showed through but Dipper took one look at the sister who had talked about how he ruined everything earlier this week, and got up and sat next to the boys who hated him. He did it to make it seem as if he had more interesting people to hang out with than Mabel. It seemed to work as her look of concern disappeared. She looked troubled now, crossing her arms. Candy moved to the other side of Mabel and she and Grenda began consoling.

Everything went as it should, Mabel was talking about how big of jerk Dipper is to her friends, Dipper was getting bullied by his fellow campers and a girl named Pacifica was off in the woods for a reason unknown. Actually nothing was as it should be, for instance why does Pacifica suddenly mater? Why did I group her with the twins? _Nothing_ is making any sense at the moment.

Stanley Pines seemed to adjust to this strangeness quiet quickly. Actually he didn't. “EVERYONE SHUT UP,” he exclaimed. When only his voice could be heard he said, “It's ghost story time.” There was a groan heard around the camp. “Now since I'm the only good story teller, I'll start.” There was a shriek from the forest. “Wendy deal with that while I tell the story. You're the only one who won't die in the woods.”

“I'm on it.” As Wendy trekked into the woods with a flash light in her hand, Stan began the story of the Witch named Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His ghost story will be in the next chapter.


	3. The Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted to do was protect her.

“Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was twelve, scrawny, kind of like Dipper over there.” Stan looked around at the kids around him. None of them seemed the least bit amused. “Alright, tough crowd..”

“No one wants to hear your cruddy story old man!” Gideon exclaimed. He got a laugh from the crowd.

“Would you rather watch a stupid educational nature documentary? I can have Soos bring out the projector!” There was silence. “That's what I thought so keep your traps shut. Now where was I?”

“You were talking about how scawny Dipper Pines was!” Robbie yelled.

“Right..Thanks kid.”

“Once upon a time...”

 

Once upon a time a young man named Bill was walking home. He had gone into town to collect some herbs and meat for his mother. She was going to make a delightful fish dinner that night and he was excited. He had a basket of fish, herbs, and some candles and he was ready to see the surprised look on his mother's face when she saw the candles he had taken for her. His mother loved candles, they decorated every room of their home actually.

He trekked through the path along the woods listening. He could hear the chirps and tweets of young birds, the sound of rabbits running through the brush and yelling. Lots of yelling. He wasn't quite sure why people were screaming but they were.

He decided that it didn't concern him and went on his way. But when he arrived at his small cottage in the middle of scenic no where he was shocked. The windows where shattered, some cracked giving the illusion of a spider's web, glass littered the ground and the door to his home was wide open. He could hear shrieking and arguing coming from within the wooden doors of his home.

“Let go of me!” He could she his mother being pulled from his house by her curly black hair.

“Silence witch!” A man from town threw her against the ground smashing her face into the dirt. A priest followed and muttered something to the burly man. “She's a witch right? She's gonna be burned at the stake what's it matter if she's a bit bruised?”

“Burned at stake?” Bill asked dropping his basket of goods. The two men turned towards him. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes. “What are you going to do to my mother?” He ran towards the two man pushing and punching the burly red head's chest. “Leave her alone she didn't do nothing!” He was screaming, crying. “She didn't do nothing!” The red head pushed him to the ground. The man looked as if he would retaliate further but Bill's mother grabbed him by the leg.

“Do whatever you want to me but please leave my boy Billy outta it.” The man barely stopped. It was the priest who had to stop him.

“Blerble Corduroy, calm down! This boy is but another victim!” He pushed Blerble back. He turned towards Bill. “Billy was it?”

“BILL. Only mum can call me Billy!” Bill was sobbing, tears ran down his face.

“Okay Bill, let us expla-”

“No matter what you say I won't let you take her! I won't! My mum is, she's all I got! Don't take her away! Don't...Don't burn her she ain't no hog!”

“Are you hearing how the boy talks? He sounds ridiculous! He isn't even using proper sentences!” Blerble muttered to the priest.

“Have you seen his mother? Can you blame him?” The Priest whispered back.

“I talk the way my Dad taught me to so shut up!” Bill was shaking.

“Your father? You see that's why we're here. Blerble go to take her to the church and ready her for you-know-what..” Blerble took Bill's mother over his arm and started trekking back to the town.

“Son, there isn't a kind way to put this..You know what I just won't sugar coat it-your mother killed your father.”

“She didn't!” Bill replied.

“Then explain to me why we found his remains under the floor boards. Í'm sorry to say this but your mother, that witch, is not who she seems to be..I would stay home tonight. We'll get you and take you to an orphanage tomorrow. You're mother dies tonight.” The priest left quickly. But Bill knew something.

They may have taken his mother but they didn't take her books. They must've thought that Bill was ignorant. They didn't even suspect him to be aware of his mother and the whereabouts of his father. Bill knew all about it and more. His mother told him everything from the reasons of her rituals and sacrifices to showing him how they were done. It was Bill's idea to use his father in the last spell they completed together. They summoned some “nasties” as his mom liked to put it, just weeks before.

Bill walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. He snapped the drapes shut and pulled out a few books from the back of the spice cupboard. He flipped through the pages. To save his mother he had to be stronger than the man that grabbed her and the rest of the men in town. He found a summoning spell. It was perfect. All you had to do was summon this nasty and trade him something in exchange for a wish. According to his mother's notes it was usually something small since the nasty didn't have a preference.

Bill swept up the glass into a pile by the front door and moved a rug out of the way. He took a vase of the left over blood from the last summoning and poured it on the floor and sprinkled lavender on the top. Lavender made summoning smell nice. He placed some candles around the blood splatter. They were also lavender scented. They had to be used because summoning made everything smell like burned meat and sulfer. Bill hated that smell.

Bill finally opened up the book and read, “WKLV LV D VXPPRQLQJ VSHOO IRU VXPPRQLQJ JRG EOHVV RK ZDLW,” as he read a shining light flashed and sulfer smelling wind blasted at Bill. A multicolored star floated in front of him.

“Hello mortal what is it that you wish?”

“What is it that you wish?” Bill asked. The book said, 'ask the creature what it wishes..'. “Well, I would like to have the strength to fight everyone in town.” Bill looked back at the book as the creature said,

“I would like to see.” Further down the page it said, 'if you want to face a fatal incident.' Bill furrowed his brows. 'Ask the creature what it wishes if you want to face a fatal incident.' Who writes sentences like that? Bill was suddenly in a panicked state. There was a huge flash of pain in his right eye socket. He fell to his knees the pain was blinding. Well actually the creature emptied his right eye socket giving him tremendous pain while blinding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated. Keep reminding me to update or I'll never write the next chapter.


End file.
